Fish Pacts and Crab Surgeries
Aquantis Centuries ago, massive climate change submerged this moon's continents. Aquantis is now covered by a vast lunar ocean, with a few islands left that were once mountains. The moon's surface is subject to nearly constant rain, and the relatively thick atmosphere is a lightshow of savage storms and lightning bursts. Contents: Autobot Heavy Cruiser Autobot Shuttle ''' Things on Aquantis have been going... Well, they've been going. For several days, the Autobots mostly cleared debris and did their damndest to establish communication with the native Myr. And then Autobots started getting sick from radiated energon exposure, slowed only when Crosscheck stepped in with his quickfix shielding solutions. Then, this morning, things picked up big time. Autobot rescue crews have determined that one particularly crushed building is some kind of school, and that the Myr are pretty panicked about finding survivors. As the Autobots established a rescue perimeter at the school underwater in the city dome, as a well as a medical response center above the waves on the island, a fleet of rather important looking Myr have arrived from parts unknown riding massive stingrays, and demanding an audience with the ranking Autobots with the universal greeting... "Do we have any break in the linguistics department?" Socket asks Impactor while making certain his radiation barrier field is charged and ready for another excursion into what could be dangerous waters. "That would be a tremendous help at the moment. I'm certain I can treat the wounded, their biology is not completely out of the realm of galactic norm, but reassuring them that I am not here to dip their relatives in drawn butter might get us further along in our work." Jetfire has been focusing his efforts on the Aquantis rescue mission as much as possible, ever since the meltdown. This might have something...or -everything- to do with the fact that he feels personally responsible for the disaster, at least in part. After all he'd been the one to trigger the meltdown by locking himself in Shockwave's lab. There have been a couple of difficulties with this excursion. Well major ones, anyway. First, the radiation poisoning, which Crosscheck has thankfully been able to help with, and secondly, the language barrier. For that, Jetfire has been working on an emulator, and has finally gotten a prototype ready. Descending from the air and transforming just before landing near Socket, he nods at her question. "Yes, actually. I have finally finished a prototype emulator. The program should only need a few recorded samples of their spoken language, or captured images of the written in order to extrapolate the observed patterns and develop a translation algorithm to suit our purposes." Impactor gives Socket a nod. "There's your answer." He says as Jetfire returns. Glancing back down at a holo schematic of the city showing rescue deployments, he adds, "Not that I can make promises about not dipping anyone in anything right now." A viewscreen pops up, showing a livefeed of The Healthabots assisting Scoop, Payload, and Quickmix with the excavation of the school. "No bodies found yet. We're assuming that the frantic urging from the Myr is them telling Scoop to keep digging, so I'm going to have him keep at it..." He unscrews his flask, completely frustrated that he's even here, and clearly out of his element. "Socket, have you had a chance to take a look at that injured giant crab thing the locals keep dragging us over to? Gotta be somebody important's pet, they keep pulling mechs off of their own people to treat it." Periodix, professional Autobot lab assistant, approaches the trio with several of the official looking Myr in tow. "Errr, JjjjJetfff-fffire s-s-s-s-s-sir?" He stammers, as is listed on his techspec weaknesses. "Ii..iiiI have ssssseeevvveral candidates f..f...forforfor for thttttthe emulator." "I'll take a look, sir," Socket replies to Impactor, having a look at the crab. "There is always the potential that it may not necessarily be a pet, but rather, a dignitary themself." Impactor just shrugs. "I guess I can't roll my optics too much when I have to salute Sky Lynx everyday." $r$r The crab, about length of a school bus, stares at the two of them with it's sad looking stalk eyes. Impactor hands Socket the files on the creature. "Blue Cross couldn't find any injuries. Radiation exposure?" Jetfire nods at Periodix, and the trio of important-looking Myr. "Excellent." He smiles politely at them. "I am ready to begin the recording, or to receive any images of written language. The more the better, of course. Highly varied samples are also more likely to produce better results." Socket takes the files and thumbs through them. "Always a possibility, but I would like to attempt a language capture from the crab. If it's even remotely sentient, I want to know where it hurts so I have an idea where to look first." She opens the rounded, back-pack like shape of her rotorcasing and withdraws a scanning wand, waving it near the first, checking for radiation levels. Jetfire doesn't have to wait long- the Myr seem super pissed, and start making all sorts of racket- it's a combination of whale singing and dolphin babble, but also really angry and indignant sounding. Periodix makes an uncomfortable face at Jetfire. Meanwhile at General Crab Hospital, Socket detects no signs of radiation from the giant crab, which sighs miserably. Impactor steps back to let her work. "No clue how sentient the things are yet. From general observation, the best comparison I can make is humans and their horses. The Myr ride these big guys around like cars." "Of course. Take a recording of its speech, and upload it to our comm frequency. The emulator should be able to capture the samples." Jetfire replies to the medic. As soon as the Myr start talking, the scientist draws the prototype from subspace and begins recording immediately. Several displays on the device oscillate up and down with the frequency of the Myr voices. "Fascinating..." he mutters as he watches the readouts. Socket takes out a data pad and draws the laser pen from it, attempting to make a drawing. She draws a big crab, resembling $r$r, then a smaller crab, then a Myr, then smaller Myr, then a building. "Let me know when you have anything solid," Socket says, as she approaches the crab, and holds up the drawing where the crab can see it. "Let's do something a bit more basic for the time being." She waits to see if it reacts to any of the images. Periodix watches Jetfire work, getting super excited about SCIENCE. "i...i..i.i.iiii...I'll sta....start ana ana ana analyzing imeimeimmediately, Jajajajajajajajajajetfire. Wuhwuhwuhwe'll hhhhhhave th th th t hth this processed in nuhnuhnuhnuhnuhno time." The giant crab stares at the datapad, and then back at Socket. And then it coughs crab blood over her like it was a Sam Raimi movie. HOWEVER, after coughing, the crab pinches at the datapad and makes a distressed shrill sound. The official looking Myr take note, and stomp over, Periodix hurrying after them. Socket pauses just long enough to clean her "glasses" and takes a sample of the blood. "Cyanoglobin," she announces as she quickly processes the composition of the crab blood. "Internal injuries. How did anyone miss this? Oh, right, the shell. Well, let's see if I can locate the gills, that's always an indicator of stress levels and overall health, though if it's expirating internal fluids, it will need immedate surgery." She tries to see on the data pad where the crab tried to pinch - which image, if any? The crab, the 'child' crab, the Myr, the Myr 'child' or the building? "No need." Jetfire replies to Periodix's excitement. "The algorithm I developed should automatically extrapolate any observed patterns and be able to begin translating immediately. That is, as soon as it has finished the capture...." He pauses, waiting briefly for the information to be stored. "Ah! There, the calculations have completed. Now it will attempt to translate the sample it has just acquired." Heheh, he doesn't expect it will be pleasant, if the translation program is at all accurate... You there! Metal Flying Man! You will show the respect deserved of one of the Three when He has daned to step foot on the dry hell and address you in person! The most important looking of the Myr had stepped forward at this point, shaking a fist at Jetfire. The Three find you disgusting, Metal Flying Man! Descending on our planet, as the Cycloptic man promised, driving him away from his promise to defend our great cities, burying Torrid in rock poisoned with your drugs, and now you...Now you pull us out? Treat our dead? Are you sadists?! At this point, the crab yelped and the the guy who is one of the Three stormed over, flocked by his group. And what is this?! Sellc, greatest of the king crabs and steed of the Second, and you hold him as some hostage for your twisted perversions! And where is the Second? What have you done to the youngest of our Gods?! So this was super helpful. The sounds of another shuttle may be heard outside the center, but if not Torque's arrival is soon made apparent when she comes in through the front door, looking a little rushed. But she forces herself to slow down once she's inside, taking stock of all present, especially the Myr people who she's never seen until just now. "Ah, Jetfire, Socket, sorry for being late. I got caught up with something." Setting down her medical toolkit she preps herself at a station with some sanitizers. "How's progress so far?" And then a glance over her shoulder to Jetfire, who seems to be struggling communication. "..Did you try the universal greeting?" She asks with a quirk of her brow. Impactor rolls his optics. "I prefer the fish shrieks." Socket, meanwhile, is right on the money- someone is gonna need to fix this crab. A gaunt and tired looking Myr steps up to Socket. I am Gil, metal creature. Please, do not take your perverse needs out on Sellc. I am a healer. Allow me to help him live so that he might again bear the Second. Impactor gives Torque a nod. "You ever walked in on weirder?" "That sounded accurate," Socket says to Periodix. "If you have the algorithm available for immediate upload I will take it. I have injured to care for and I wish to explain to Gil that I, too, am a healer." "The larger question is, of course, how we explain to these people that the 'Cycloptic Man' is not as heroic as he presented himself." Jetfire listens to the translation, and his optics widen. So it was true! Shockwave -had- indeed baited these poor primitives with his lies and deception! Ugh, that vile, one-eyed monster was going to pay for this. "I knew it..." he says quietly, pausing for a moment. He then inputs a few more commands into the emulator, and it broadcasts a signal that fills the air. "If this works properly, it should allow the Myr to hear our Cybertronian words spoken in their own language..." "Not particularly.." Torque asides to Impactor, finishing sanitation and turning back to the scene unfolding. "Hrm, Jetfire, I dunno if it'll do any good to be able to understand each other if you can't make them see we mean no harm, first. Here, let me try something..." The femme takes a step up to the important looking Myr at the head of the group, smiling in a friendly manner and taking a knee to be more near their height. It's then that she pulls a container from subspace and opens it up before him, producing some native fish from Aquantis that may be particularly tastey to them. So this is why she was late! Pulling a Hot Rod and going fishing, but for a good reason. They may be able to understand Cybertronian at this point with Jetfire's program, but she still defaults to the universal greeting, "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong." The Third stares at Torque for a long, long moment. His entourage might as well be frozen in time, staring agape at this metal woman offering their leader-king-god food with her giant hands. Finally, The Third offers her the slightest of nods. Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong to you, metal she beast. I see that the basics of civility are not lost upon your kind, no matter how wretched you are. And to offer a four eyed Morp fish, the standard offering of warring Myr tribs wishing to make peace. You perhaps overstep your bounds after such an act of barbarism but... I will except this." He takes the fish from Torque and then savagely bites into it, offering her the remaining half. Gil, meanwhile, listens carefully to Socket until the language emulator activates. Ah, there you are. He smiles nervously. You have patients? You are also a healer, then? "Correct," Socket says to Gil. "I am a healer, and I was attempting to discover what is wrong with Sellc, so that I may relieve his pain and save his life. If you know, I will assist you as a healer to Sellc, and I will heal any others that are in need of treatment. Forgive my ignorance, but I must also ask how I may show proper respect to your leaders and gods? I do not wish to offend, only to serve your people in this time of trouble." Gil smiles at Socket before turning away to cough. I believe your large handed metal friend has is handling diplomacy. Though, assisting me with the Steed of the Second will help emmensely. He rubs the giant crab's eye stalk consolingly. You will live, my friend. And we will find the Second. Torque's smile doesn't waver for the time it takes the Third to make up his mind and accept the fish. At the return of the other other half she hesitates for only a second before just forcing herself to swallow it. Oh Primus that's going to react badly later to her systems. Worth it, though. "We trully are sorry for causing you any stress, sir. We honestly mean to help you. But this cyclops you speak of.." She frowns a little, "He's called Shockwave, and it seems he's been lieing to you all. We believe he only offered you protection so that he could set up his work here without you retaliating. What he was doing there is the cause of this poisoned rock covering your city now." The Third scowls and jabs a webbed finger at Torque's chest. The Cause, massive handed She Beast, was your perverse and vile act against Torrid, home of the Second. But I am not interested in baiting blame like a common Snorg- not when we have shared a Morp fish. My interests like in finding the Second. Locate him safely, and your sickening perversions may be forgiven. But if he is lost to us, I will take your sexual organs with my own blade and parade them around the neck of a Lorse Shark, slowest and stupidest of it's kind. His entourage almost winces. Apparently, this was a pretty messed up threat. "Have you seen this sort of illness before?" Socket asks Gil concerning Sellc. The threats bandied about by this leader catch her attention however. "Respected Third," she addresses, "the Cyclopean lied to us and told us that this planet contained no life at all. He was here to develop a weapon, because he is a war machine, and that is all he concerns himself with. He is a Decepticon - one who deceives. He had no intentions of doing you any good." "Nevertheless, we will assist in locating the Second. Do you know of his last whereabouts?" "I believe you are correct in your assumptions, Metal Healer." Gil opens a large coral box full of shell based medical equipment. "Sellc is bleeding inside of his body. If you will assist me with surgery, he can be saved." The whirl of a fan can be heard from the depths of the underwater city, a spotlight murkily shining upward towards the others. Careening around a giant overhang, the spotlight is suddenly cut off as the figure comes into view. It's Chromedome with a propellor backpack on. Once in position, he also dials back on the device that allows him easy navigation underwater. A curt nod of his head and wave, the Headmaster begins to speak. "The Buildabots and I have cleared the rubble away from the school, but no bodies were found." he let's out, giving the myrmen an odd glance. "Forge and I pushed ahead however, discovering an emergency bunker where we thought they might be.. but." he pauses, looking down at his feet. "It was completely empty." Torque knows nothing about the Myr and even she finds the threat messed up. She'd argue that she doesn't really have any sexual organs, but now's not exactly the time for that. Instead she holds her ground as he prods her chest and simply gives a stern nod. "Then that will be my priority, to help find the Second." Good job Torque, you just entered some sort of fish pact with a Myr. Looking to Socket a moment at her question she nods and stands. "We can begin our search wherever he was last heard from, and try to go from there." Back to Socket who gets an apologetic smile, "I meant to help you with Sellc, but looks like I'm on search and rescue for now." "Can we anesthetize Sellc before the operation?" Socket asks. "I have something that might work to ease his pain and allow him to sleep through the surgery. I can also lift and turn him as you need." The Third snaps his finger under Torque's chin and she gets sprayed with water. Myrpeople, amIright? Indeed! You will find him, and you will keep him clean of your perverse needs and intentions! And then Chromedome shows up with what really OUGHT to be good news, but the Third whirls around dramatically, spraying everyone with water. EMPTY? The Royal Academy Safety Bunker was...EMPTY?! How could this be?! Where is the Second?! Dispatch Schools of Guards and locate the Second! The God Prince of Torrid must be found! He points at all of the present Autobots at once, in that weird way that people in charge are somehow able to do. If he is not found, your sexual organs will be mine! All of your organs...are belong to me! Ok, so the language emulator might not be...perfect. '''Torque enters into a fish pact with The Third! Chromedome has discovered that The Second is missing! Jetfire's language breakthrough has enabled Socket bond with a Myr doctor! Everyone's genitals are in danger! Political intrigue! Mystery! Crab surgery! NEXT TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS!